kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Feral Hearts (song)
Feral Hearts is a song performed by Kerli. The song premiered at Kiek in de Kök in the night of February 18. She debuted the single, as an independent artist, on February 19, 2016, but it was published nine days before, on SoundCloud. The music video was released on February 25. On April 8, a remixes EP featuring three songs was released. On April 26, Kerli uploaded the music video for a piano version of the song called The Sacred Forest Session, which was available as a free song on Hive. It was the first single of the original version of Kerli's third studio album, which was scrapped along with the original album art and the original fantasy theme as happened with Blossom, Diamond Hard and Spirit Animal, for the new darker album theme for the official released album, Shadow Works. Background In 2015, Kerli left Los Angeles where she had resided since 2008 and returned to her birthplace of Estonia. She sought solitude and the mythical tranquillity that could only circulate throughout the lush forested landscapes among the animals, plants, and energies under the Eastern European moon where she first found inspiration as a child. Kerli revealed the cover on social media on February 12. She stated: I don’t just go into the forest for a photo shoot; I actually live here, and I make music here. Studying magic and shamanism of my ancestors is as important to me these days as making art After spending half of my life living and creating in different parts of the planet, I have found a deep appreciation and a way back to my ancient Estonian roots. The art you’re about to experience was made during a year in which I soaked in this magical land’s inspiration by practicing an extremely simple lifestyle by myself in a little forest temple, having not much else with me than my music making tools. I am humbled to share the first piece with the world as these are some of the most honest sounds and visuals I’ve ever created. It is my hope that they bring as much joy to the listener as they have to me while birthing them into reality Composition Feral Hearts is set at a 3/4 time signature, with a fast tempo of 180 beats per minute. The equivalent of this tempo in 4/4 signature is 120 beats per minute. Musically, Feral Hearts incorporates strings and atmospheric instrumentation, as well as background vocals accompanying Kerli's voice throughout the chorus. Release and promotion On February 18, she premiered the song in the medieval tower of Kiek in de Kök. She performed Feral Hearts, a song in Estonian, and, then, she revealed the music video. On April 26, 2016, Kerli released for free The Forest Sessions track, a piano version of the song. Audio commentary Music video The music video for Feral Hearts was released on February 25. Kerli is the creative director and she designed the four characters of the video : *The Näkk : a mermaid. *The Puu Vaim : a tree spirit. *The Amblik Jumalanna : a spider deity. *The Valge Hirv : a white stag. The video begin with a view over the forest, then a mirror can be seen and after a blue-dressed girl who, entering a portal made by woods, starts to levitate over the ground, with a lantern in her hand. The music video for Feral Hearts can be downloaded with the ''Racing Time'' bundles. The video reached 1 million views on August 17, 2016 and 2 million on March 6, 2017. The Mirror When the video hit more than 222k views, Kerli published this on her social accounts: The Mirror symbolizes spiritual reflection - fearlessly looking at oneself. As I spent 9 months living in the forest contemplating my past choices and the different paths I could be taking in the future, deep self examination became the key word for my life. Look at the video closely again. It starts and ends with looking at oneself. And once the little girl catches the white stag/her vision, it is surrounded by nothing else but mirrors. Meaning, to achieve your highest potential, one needs to achieve complete and unapologetic self acceptance. The gold is not further outside. It is deeper inside. Do you look at these mirrors differently now? The Owl On 11 March she explained another fact about the music video: the Owl. The owl is a symbol of deep knowledge and intuition. When the spirit of this animal guides you, you can see through illusion and deceit as the owl can see in the dark. Owls are also symbolic of death in many traditions. In most cases however, it should not be taken literally, but rather viewed as a symbolic death - transitioning from one phase of life to another. Lyrics Track listing #''Feral Hearts'' - 4:38 ''The Sacred Forest Session'' #''Feral Hearts (The Sacred Forest Session)'' - 5:03 PledgeMusic exclusive #''Feral Hearts'' - 4:38 #''Feral Hearts (Sacred Forest Session)'' - 5:03 #''Feral Hearts (Audio Commentary)'' – 4:40 #''Journey Thorugh the Elven Kingdom'' - 11:00 Remixes EP #''Feral Hearts (Melvv Remix)'' - 5:04 #''Feral Hearts (Fatum Remix)'' - 3:59 #''Feral Hearts (Varien Remix)'' – 4:31 :While the acoustic version of the track is titled Feral Hearts (The Sacred Forest Session) on the EP, it is listed as Feral Hearts (The Forest Sessions) ''at PledgeMusic, iTunes, Amazon, etc. :The song ''Journey Thorugh the Elven Kingdom can be downloaded for free with the ''Racing Time'' bundles. Credits Song *Written by Kerli and Lester Mendez *Produced by Lester Mendez *Vocals and vocal production: Kerli *Piano, keyboards and programming: Lester Mendez *Engineer: Lester Mendez *Mixing: Robert Orton *Publishing: Tiny Cute Monster / Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) / Metasongs Inc. / Kobalt Music Services America (BMI) Music video Credits adapted from the music video. *Creative director: Kerli *Director / DOP: Cj Kask *Technical director / gaffer: Sven-Erik Mändmaa *Editor: Ethan Chancer *Production: Widescreen Studios *Producer: Anneli Lepp *Production manager: Matilde Matvere *Location manager: Laura Lisete Roosar *Ac: Fil Vinokurov *Grip assistants: Magnus Niinemets, Siim-Martin Kaasik *Set design: Armin Kohlman, Kristen Raudkats, Joonas Hirv *Vfx: Frost Fx *Sfx: Rauno Linnamäe *Stunts: Enar Tarmo *Drone footage: Sander Allikmäe *Little girl: Amelie Kubi *Mermaid: Celine Kubi *Hair: Intersalon (Liina Heck, Maarja Roots, Kaja Seppel) *Make-up: Liisa-Chrislin Saleh *Nails: Marina Ohotina *Character design / styling: Kerli *White stag gown: Liina Stein *Spider goddess gown: Triinu Pungits *Spider goddess accessories: Tanel Veenre *Mermaid tail: Mertailor *Flowers and mirrors: Shishi Special thanks Special thanks from the music video. *Piret Kõiv *Gaida Talu *Kalev Spa Hotel & Water Park *Julia Guljajeva *Jö *Mart Vares *Tallink Hotels *Egert Kamenik Gallery Other Versions= Kerli - Feral Hearts (The Sacred Forest Session) Kerli - Feral Hearts (Director's Cut) |-| Behind the scenes= Kerli - Feral Hearts (Behind the Scenes) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Vision - Puu Vaim (Tree Spirit) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Vision - Näkk (Mermaid) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Vision - Amblik Jumalanna (Spider Goddess) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Vision - Valge Hirv (White Stag) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Creation - Puu Vaim (Tree Spirit) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Creation - Näkk (Mermaid) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Creation - Amblik Jumalanna (Spider Goddess) Kerli - Feral Hearts - The Creation - Valge Hirv (White Stag) References Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Kerli Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs that have been performed live Category:Songs published by Tiny Cute Monster Category:Photoshoots Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018